


Marrissey Kiss on the Head

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, kiss on the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Marrissey- kiss on the head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrissey Kiss on the Head

Moz sits quietly at the edge of the stage, waiting for the soundcheck to begin. He fiddles nervously with the hem of t-shirt, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He’s nervous, more nervous then he’s been in a while. Usually performing live is almost nothing to him; being in front of a crowd comes naturally and instantly lowers his inhibitions, turning him from a reserved, shy man to a frontman, unafraid to dance wildly and improvise vocally. But now, now he doesn’t think that he’ll be able to do that.

He can’t quite explain it; he doesn’t really understand why there is a feeling of dread growing in his stomach. Maybe it’s the size of the venue. Maybe it’s because he knows that there are going to be people he went to school with in the audience. But he can’t really tell.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when Johnny down beside him. “Everything alright, Mozza?”

Morrissey looks down at his lap and shakes his head slightly, letting out a sigh. “Just a bit anxious, that’s all.”

“Really?” Johnny asks, brown eyes widening slightly. “But you never get nervous before shows.”

“Well, now I am,” Moz bites out, wincing at how harsh the words sound. “Sorry, sorry. I just don’t understand why I feel like this.”

“Come ‘ere,” the guitarist responds gently, wrapping his arm against Moz’s shoulder and pulling him closer. Morrissey leans his head against Johnny’s bony shoulder, sighing again. He’s still unbelievably tense, all keyed up.

And then he feels Johnny’s soft lips delicately brush against his temple and he feels nervous for a million and one other reasons.  

 


End file.
